fakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fakemon Alpha and Ômega
Fakemon Ground and Grey is the first Dewott2000 Fakemon series Pokedex 001 Sheeplant (Starter) Type : Grass Species : Grass Goatling Hability : Photosynthesis Because of your pelage from grass, can stay camouflaged at the grass from the forest when in hazard. Gyakuten's interpretation: Because it is covered in grass, it can hide itself in the grass when it is in danger. 002 Trilly (Starter) Type : Grass and Ground Species : Leaf Billy-Goat Hability : Photosynthesis It loves help the people and the pokemon frail, but when attacked horn your enemies wildly. Gyakuten's interpretation: It enjoys helping hurt people and Pokemon, but when it is threatened, it uses its horns to wildly attack. 003 Leaffalo (Starter) Type : Grass and Ground Species : Tree Billy-Goat Hability : Photosynthesis Your legs material is stiff like mastic trees, it can protect all your body with that material. Gyakuten's interpretation: The skin on its legs are as tough as a mastic tree. The material protects its body from harm. 004 Torlisk (Starter) Type : Fire Species : Fire Gecko Hability : Magma Absorb It feels when a volcano will erupt, run to there when that befall it runs to there. 005 Toraptor (Starter) Type : Fire and Dino Species : Fire Lizard Hability : Magma Absorb Your flames change according the emotions, when it is angry, it grows, and when be happy that be more red. 006 Torchame (Starter) Type : Fire and Dino Species : Fire Tiranosaur Hability : Magma Absorb and Flame Body (optional) It do your body in flames state to defense from your enemies. 007 Niptune (Starter) Type : Water Species : Water Lion Hability : Water Power When somebody is arrested in the water deep, it swim even the water to help. 008 Aquanine (Starter) Type : Water and Ice Species : Cold Lion Hability : Water Power and Water Telepathy It comunicate for telepathy with the water creatures, when some water creature are bad, it go help it. 009 Carnivarctic (Starter) Type : Water and Ice Species : Freeze Lion Hability : Water Power, Water Telepathy and Cooling It comunicate for telepathy with the water creatures, when some water creature are bad, it go help it. 010 Gronky Type : Ground Species : Tiny Monkey Hability : Hairy Body Gronky likes of joke, and is too much playful, but some times it past from the limit. 011 Earap Type : Ground Species : Monkey Shake Hability : Hairy Body Earap is mature, but it haven't a giant control, and these times it acts like child. 012 Gorand Type : Ground and Fighting Species : Earthquake Gorilla Hability : Hairy Body Gorand destroy a Rocky Hill with a punch from your hands, staying more strong when stay angry. 013 Mintorm Type : Electric and Psichic Species : Cerebral Hability : Storm Force 014 Wineon Type : Flying Species : Aerial New Habilities Photosynthesis : High the move power when the Pokemon is attacked from light or water moves Magma Absorb : Recovers an energy part when attacked from lava or magma attacks Water Power : When takes a water move, yours water moves win more power an your points (velocity, defense, attack, resistance...) Water Telepathy : The user can call the water creatures and comunice with they. Cooling : Increases the power when the pokemon is in a cold place. Hairy Body : The user win a greatest resistance to the hot and fire-type moves independently of your type. Storm Force : Win power and force when starts storms. New Types Light-Type Moves Flash : Stuns the enemie with a camera flash. Focus Bright : Launch a light ball and it explose in light. Bright Explosion : A light explosion attacks the enemie. Lighting Punch : The user hand be iluminated and it attack with a punch. Light is effective versus (2) : Dark, Ghost, Ice and Water Light isn't effective versus (1.2) : Electric, Fairy, Fire, Psychic and Steel Light haven't effect versus (0) : Grass Is effective versus Light (2) : Electric, Fairy and Grass Isn't effective versus Light (1.2) : Dark, Ghost and Psychic Dino-Type Moves Tail Crash : It use your tail like a whip and it collides with they Dino Bite : The teeth start to bright and bites with strength. Dino is effective versus (2) : Bug Dino isn't effective versus (1.2) : Dino, Dragon, Flying, Ice and Steel Is effective versus Dino (2) : Dragon, Ice and Rock Isn't effective versus Dino (1.2) : Bug, Dino, Fire, Electric and Grass New Moves Water-Type Wave : A giant wave attack the enemie. Fire-Type Infernal Hot : The ground battlefield be in flame, and the temperature high. Dark-Type Black Hole : A black hole suck the enemies and any other movement that also suck, being more strong.